The Girls Next Door
by CJDutchess
Summary: What happens when 2 not so ordinary girls move to La Push next door to Jacob and Paul? These girls are different sanity-wise, and then some. Will Jacob find out their secret? Will Paul and Jacob remain a couple? Please read. JacobxPaul, JacobxOc, PaulxOc


Ok people! This is my FIRST fanfic so please don't hate on the face that it's so short. I thought I'd make an intro and then continue. This starts off as a JacobxPaul and then a JacobxOc and PaulxOc.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE BUT MY CHARACTERS, CUZ IF I DID, JACOB AND EMBRY WOULD BE ALL MINE... :)

Summary: What happens when 2 not so ordinary girls move to La Push next door to Jacob and Paul and drives them crazy? These girls are different sanity-wise, and then some. Will Jacob find out their secret? Will Paul and Jacob remain a couple? Will the pack find out how there's so much food in a house where people rarely go shopping? I've said too much. Please read.

Jacob ran home happily at the end of his shift too excited to think of anything else but Paul. No one but the pack knew about them being together, and they preferred it that way. As he ran up to the porch the door swung open. Paul grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "I thought you'd never reach inside with that pace."

"Someone's a lil' impatient aren't we?"

"Call it puberty." Jacob laughed as Paul attacked his neck as they started to make their way down the hall to the couch in the living room. Jacob played with Paul's hair, and then suddenly stopped. Paul looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry, mmhm food…"

Paul's jaw dropped, "You cease to amaze me." They both got up and headed to the kitchen.

Paul took a seat by the counter as Jacob rummaged through the fridge, to then pull out 2 burritos and a mega-sized taco. "Jacob how's you're dad?"

"He's doing good. But he's still wondering what's going on with the pack to make me move in with you…" he said with a chuckle. Then he burped. "Ok I have a lil' proposition for you."

"What…?" Paul eyed him cautiously.

"Last one upstairs is bottom." Jacob leaped over the table and got to the staircase, only to be jumped ahead of like a game of leapfrog by Paul. And so it went on….

Later….

"I told you I'd win," said Jacob while possessively hugging Paul's waist. Paul mumbled something below his breath. "Paul… Did you just call me a meanie?"

"Maybe? But you would KNOW now would you?" Paul pouted. Jacob kissed him lightly, "You're so cute when your vex…" Paul growled. Just as he was going to reply to that, they both caught the smell of vampire. Then screams could be heard outside. The boys looked through the window as they saw a storage truck, 2 cars and 2 girls jumping up and down happily. They started to remove the boxes from the truck pretty quickly. As they were almost finished they girl with longer hair went to the silver car and spoke. " Anakins, we're here, time to get up." The girl sighed then continued, " Ana sweetie you have to get out the car…" A grin came to the girl's face. She backed up and spoke very loudly, " Ana if you get outta the car, I'll give you pie."

As so as the word 'pie' came out of her mouth, a short girl with long hair shot out the car and stood next the other. "Pie?"

She laughed and the younger girl. "Not yet, go inside and start unpacking while we bring in the rest."

" But you promised me pie."

"I did, but I didn't say when. Now get your but inside and unpack." She slapped her butt as she ran inside.

"Hmm I guess Ol' Quill actually got that place rented huh Jake?" Jacob nodded in agreement. "What I wanna know is, how are they so open with them being lez?"

"So YOU mean to tell me, you see three hot girls and you don't wanna screw them?" Paul was dumbfounded. Jacob gave a lopsided grin at his confusedness. "I may be bisexual but why study them when I have all this sexiness in my bed with me?"

Silence….

"Ok fine Jake, we'll stay here 2 more hours before we meet our new neighbors." They looked out the window yet again to see the topaz eyes of the girl with the pixie haircut. "Cullen…" they both growled at the same time. They weren't supposed to be over the treaty line. But here she was, helping someone move in.

_I guess there's more to our new neighbors. Hmm… _thought Jacob. _Today is going to be very interesting. _He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Paul wasn't on the bed.

"I'm going to take a bath," said Paul with a smile. Jacob got up and followed,

"I think I'm gonna join you." _Yep, today is gonna be _real_ interesting…_


End file.
